A mistake
by megeancullen89
Summary: Bella is faced with a choice either marry Jacob and say it's his or tell the truth. Oh what will Twenty year old Bella chose
1. Chapter 1

**I am new to this writting a short story thing and would like to know what you guys think before**

**I go into more depth with my writting.**

**This is Bella's pov and it's just going to get better I hope lol**

**I am open to suggestions**

**no copy infringement intended**

Chapter 1

"Okay Alice let me call you right back , I am trying to find my mail key." "Okay , and don't forget about tom morrow we have your

dress fitting at ten ." she said excitedly and hung up before I could try and worm my way out of it .Digging through my purse for my mail key I glanced at a man I thought I knew ."Edward , wow it's been so long!" I said hugging him, it's been three years since we last saw each other at our high school prom.

"Bella !" he said returning my hug "you have not changed a bit. Do you still live in Forks?"

"No I moved to California for school I am just here visiting Charlie ." Should I tell him about my recent engagement ?

"what about you ?" I asked trying so desperately to hide the ring on my finger.

He looked at me with his signature smile that would make anyone melt "truthfully?" he asked , I smiled at him "what?" i asked laughing he has never been one to not say what was on his mind .

"well , I uh..." he said looking at his feet " Bella , I was here in hopes of seeing you , Alice said you were in Port Angles for your wedding ." my smile dropped from my face I should of known that she would tell him, it was just a matter of time .

"Uh yeah ." my god I didnt want him to know , him of all people . Note to self beat up Alice!

I always wished that Edward liked me , hell I prayed for it but since I was best friends with his twin sister Alice I never acted on it . "Bella!" I heard a very low stern voice calling me , great here comes the man I will be marrying .

World get ready to meet the one and only Jacob Black.

I turned to see Jake walking up to Edward and I, and have never seen him so mad. "hey , I thought that you were having your

bachelor party tonight." I asked turning to look at Edward "THIS IS WHO YOUR MARRYING !" Edward hissed

"Look pal , she chose the better man !" "I'll show you a better man !" Edward hissed . Great ...

"hey hey hey !" i said stepping in the middle of the soon to be fight. "Jake you need to go to your party, you don't want to upset your soon to be father in law do you ?" I asked looking at him, my dad Charlie Swan was Jake's boss at the fire station in Forks. "Babe , I got this ." "okay Bells but promise me he won't be at the wedding, I don't want to see you get worked up the doctor said that it's not good for the baby. " SHIT why did he say that? Man now I am done for ...

"Baby?" Edward's voice so low. "okay I promise." kissing Jake as he walked out the front door of our hotel lobby.

"Bella , look at me !" he said sternly "Edward please." I was trying to hold back the tears now , why did I have to make that

mistake?

"Bella how far along are you?" he asked . I turned to see the normally strong Edward look like he was going to cry.  
" 3 months" "are you fucking kidding me Bells . Is this baby mine? Now I know why Alice told me to come quickly."

**Okay people please review , I know that it was short but I promise I will go more into it. **

**Thank you  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : December 2008

Sitting in my white 1999 Honda Accord outside the Cullen house I couldn't help but feel the butterflies work their way back into my gut. It's Christmas eve and it's been tradition since us kids were five to go to the Cullen house for Christmas eve dinner and wake up there Christmas morning for gifts, the only thing different about this year was my dad would not be able to make it due to work and Jake was now joining me . I hope the Cullens like him, hell I just hope that Jake don't get hot headed and act like a baby. Jake and I have only been together a few months, and it drives me crazy with how immature he acts. That boy better calm the hell down !

"Babe , I need to ask you something." I am praying so hard that he don't take it the wrong way with what I am about to say.

"Shoot."

"The Cullens are long time family friends and they are very sophistacated, and I know that you get hot headed sometimes but can you please, please be on your best behavior. " I said begging him to promise me but all I got was a "can't make any promises" shocked I turned to face my steering wheel , what the hell was I thinking bringing him, hell if it wasn't for dad inviting him in his place then Jake wouldn't even be here right now.

Jake got out of the car and headed for the door, well it's now or never . I ran trying to catch up to him , just as I was about to catch him I slipped on some ice, preparing myself for the fall that was bound to at least leave me with a broken nose, I felt two big hands catch my waist and I instantly knew them.

"Edward , thanks." watching Jake turn around to see the commotion . Man does he look pissed .

"Bella you know you need to be careful out here." he said and with that he walked into the house. "uh your welcome would of suficed!" Jake yelled at Edward . Shit Shit Shit "Jake STOP!" "what? Does that little fucker think he can touch my girl and get away with it ?" "This is why I didn't want to bring you Jake. You need to go home!" I know it must look like I had it under control but inside I was embarrassed and pissed all in one and that don't make for a happy Bella.

"Bella you brought me here, so how am I supposed to get home?" by now with all this yelling everyone is outside. The once quite neighborhood in this gated community

had everyone standing outside to watch my soon to be ex and I yelling at each other. Trying to pull me into his arms like he did every time we got into a heated argument to try and hush me so that he would win but this was the last straw.

"Jacob, do NOT touch me!" I said wiggling my way away from him. I looked to Esme and Carlise and apologized "please call me in the morning Bella " Alice asked in her

sing song voice, I just smiled and headed for my car . I left Jake there to fend for him self , yeah yeah I know wrong thing to do but I knew that the Cullen's would not take

him home after what he just did so the mile walk at eight o' clock at night in thirty degree snow would do him good.

When I pulled into my drive way I saw Sam's Ford Bronco pulling up to my house , shit, he is here already. Damn it !

Quickening my pace I raced to the front door but with Jake on the track team at school it was no use. Grabbing the back of my head he threw me down, "how dare you leave me at that house!" he screamed "you know how embarrassed I was that my fucking girlfriend left me a some random fucking house ." tears welling up in my eyes, a knot in my throat , I have never seen this side of him before and his brother just sat in his car and watched. "you made me do this Bella "he said as he began kicking my ribs and punching my face. "STOP FUCKING CRYING! I will stop if you stopcrying." he was holding me by the back of my neck now, six inches from my face "are you going to say anything Bells ?" "p-please Jake " in between sobs I felt as I was begging for my life. "Are you a whore?" he asked "N-no " " Then why the fuck did he think it was okay to touch you ?" "I ...OH Jake it hurts...p-please " " Tell me !" "I slipped... try-ing ...to get to ...yoooou" I was balling even harder now . "well if I ever fucking catch him anywhere near you again, I will kill him. Get up." extending his hand to me, to afraid to not except it I got up still crying my eyes out "Bella , baby stop crying I am sorry . I promise

it won't happen again. I love you , it just makes me angry when another man touches what is mine. " looking at him and then to his brother I couldn't get anything out I just stood there like a rag doll. "It's cold out here let me get you to bed ." the crying finally stopped "Jake it's okay dad, should be home in an hour I am just going to shower then go to bed ." surprising even myself with what I just said .

"Okay , oh and Bella don't say anything about what happened okay." "okay""good girl ." he said kissing my forehead "if anyone asks you fell okay? " "mmhmmm." "Good, I mean everyone knows how clumsy you are so it's believable."

After leaving Jake I locked all the doors and ran up stairs to the bathroom mirror , hoping it looked worse then I felt. One eye was completly swollen over the other just cut on the eye lid, my right side of my face was already black and blue and my lips were badly swollen and cut . Desiding to hold off on checking my abdomen I called Edward.

"Hello ?" "Ed-warrddd..." I was crying uncontrollably now "Bella what's wrong?" "affterrrr... I ... I don't ...wanna ...ppplease." "Where are you?" I couldn't bring anything to form the slightest sentence between sobs "are you at home ?" "mmmhhmmmm..." "Okay Bells , Emmett and I are on our way . " after I hung up I looked at the clock

10:45 pm wow . I must of dozed off because I woke to We R Who We R by Ke$ha and knew it was Edward "hello ?" "Bella finally, please come to the door." throwing on the biggest hoodie I owned I headed down stairs making sure that my hoodie covered most of my face. I guess dad is not home yet.

"Bella oh my god , what happened?" Emmett asked grabbing me in a bear hug .Moving to the hall away from the windows and doors I showed them my face , weezing I pulled up my shirt to reveal my abdomen "Did he do this to you?" Edward hissed. "Bella we need to take you to the doctor." Guessing that I passed out I woke up the next morning in the hospital .

**Beep...Beep... Beep,,,**

Dad's pager , wow he's here , I hope he slept a little. "Dad?" I said trying to open my eyes, my throat burning. "Bella..." I heard a small woman's and knew it was Esme's.

"Bella your dad just stepped out to talk to the officer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Jake who?

Dad came into the room followed by Alice and Rosalie , where is Edward? "Bells , oh baby are you feeling okay?" dad asked sounding on the verge of tears . " Mr. Swan?" a burly male officer said coming in "is she awake?" looking in my direction dad pointed the officer to me . "Miss Swan, my name is Officer Jones, can you tell me what happened?" pulling out his notepad and pen getting ready to jot down any and everything I told him. "Where is Edward?" I asked , Officer Jones looked confused.

"The young man that brought you in?" he asked "Well dear he is talking to my partner at the moment , but as soon as he is done you can talk to him." I turned to Alice and she knew instantly what I was about to say "Don't say it , I'll go tell him you're awake. " she said and was gone . Doctor Carlise came in when I turned to looked at Mr. Jones. "Miss Swan please..."the officer said "Mike I think that she is still in shock, please give her a little while to fully understand herself what has happened and I promise you I or my wife will come and get you . "Carlise you know that is not protocol." never taking his eyes away from the officer Carlise said "Mike I know this but she is a very dear family friend , we will not do anything to get you into trouble. I promise. " Not sure if he was supposed to do as the doctor requested he said "five minutes, then I have no choice but to take her statement." "Thank you ." Carlise said as the officer turned to leave . "Mike , and I went to high school together and was best man and Esme and mine's wedding. Okay Bella I know that you are in a lot of pain so this should make you feel a little better. " sticking morphine into my iv drop "Bella please tell the officer exactly what happened and who was there to the best of your ability. " dad said looking furious now. Dad is the town's fire chief so when he got the call that I was injured he high tailed it to the only hospital here. My mom was killed in a car accident when I was tweleve and so I could just tell with all that is happening dad must have a ton of emotions all at once.

"Bella ..." Edward said as he walked in the tiny hospital room "Bella , I was so worried. Are you okay?" with tears forming swimming pools in my eyes "Edwarddd."

Crying now I looked away but was greeted with a big hand touching my face and bringing me to look him in the eyes. " Can we please have a minute before Offier Jones comes back?" Edward asked the rest of the room. In unison everyone left.

Confusion must of crossed over my face , because what Edward said next almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella I told them everything , about how Jake beat you and how you called me. " " Edward ... I ... Jake he uh...how did you know? Where is Emmett?" I asked suddenly relising that Edward's older brother was no where to be found when I woke up . "He is talking to the officer now , but he is still pretty pissed Bella, and how the hell could I not just put two and two together?"

"Jake told me to not tell any one , he said to tell them I fell and that it would be believable due to the fact that I am very clumsy, after he left I ran up stairs to check the damage that's when I decided to call you , when you answered it all came to me at once with what just happened. Please don't leave me alone." I was despretly reaching for his arm to pull me closer to him. Edward and I have always shared something special through the years , he was my rock . "I have no where I would rather be more." reaching down to kiss my forehead. "Bella?" Rose said peeking her head through the door "uhh Officer Jones would like to talk to you now." "Okay Rose send him in please." Edward was asking Rose. Rose and I are cousins so when she started dating Emmett, it felt like a match in heaven .

"Bella, how are you doing?" Officer Jones said while walking through the door "have you had a second to collect your self?"" what a prick "Yeah , for the most part."

"Okay then let's get started. Can you please tell me what exactly happened last night " I told him everything from how Jake and I argued at the Cullen's to him using me as

a punching bag. I also told him that I feared for my life now that I knew what Jake was capeable of . "Okay thank you Miss Swan , I need you to know that he is already being picked up as well as his brother Sam, also you might have to testify if it came down to it. " shit, what the hell am I getting myself into? "Thank you sir." Edward said shaking his hand "We will make sure him or his family come no where near her. "

**Two months later...**

"Of course Alice , I know . I know 5:30 at Mike's Diner before prom. Yes the dress you picked out is fine. No , it fits perfect , yep thanks again. " when I finally hung up the phone I looked at the clock 3:30, okay so just a little time to do my hair and make up and throw on the black speggetti strap dress with no backing , and matching three inch heels . Do I have time to shower and shave or just hair and make up? Since the accident I had healed up almost completly and had not heard from Jake. Edward and I how ever had spent every waking minute together. Stepping out of the shower I heard "Lean on me " and knew Edward was calling . Nearly killing my self on my rug while I ran to my night stand "Ouch ...Hello?" "Bella ... ARE YOU OKAY?" laughing with how worried he was I said "yeah, what's up ?" "Oh okay just wanted to see if we were meeting everyone for dinner?" "Yeah , didn't you talk to Alice? Okay well anyways we are to meet them at Mike's at 5:30 and then head to prom. "

Mike's is this really awesome 50's style diner , and well with a population of 1038 and only a few resturaunts where else would you go?

"Okay be there in an hour." we said our good byes then quickly glanced at the clock 4:00 , shit. luckily my hair was short for the time being so I decided to curl it and then apply my make up. By the time I was applying deoderant and perfume I heard "Bells Edward's here."

Feeling like a sexy super star I made my way down the stairs , making sure my date was fully taking in what he was seeing " Bella you look amazing." he said "Watch it boy !' dad warned, a sly smile crossing my face . " you ready to go ?" he asked after what felt like the millionth picture "Yes!" I said . After diner with the gang we were finally in the limo on our way to our senior prom. Alice was bringing a college guy , uh I think that his name is Jasper, Rose and Emmett were making out toward the back and Edward and I well we just sit here. Do I take his hand? Do I make out with him? Shit I know that with all that happened he is taking things slow but hell I am not a grandma.

"Finally!" Alice screamed , Alice and Rose talked about this for weeks so I could understand how excited she would be with the theme, "Romance in France."

Edward and I made our way to the picture booth, then to the voting table, and as we were about to hand in our votes "Bella." I knew that voice anywhere.


End file.
